gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2008
2008 is a common year starting on Tuesday of the Gregorian calendar. It is also the sixth year of Gaia. Events January *'January 3' - Free gold given out to celebrate the New Year. *'January 3' - Evolving Item Report; Hermes' Moon and Fausto's Bottle evolved, and the January Birthstone Crown released. *'January 10' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item Report; Chess Sets released and Pantheracorax Agate and Biancamella evolved. *'January 11' - First Daily Chance exclusive items added. *'January 15' - January Monthly Collectibles released: Assassin's Guise and Masterpieces. *'January 16' - Gaia OMG Widget made available on Facebook. *'January 18' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item Report; Eastern folklore masks released and chess boards added to to Gaia Towns following from the Chess Sets release, and Fausto's Bottle, Hermes' Moon and Orindae evolved. *'January 23' - Car Item Contest started, and new cars for Gaia Rally released. *'January 23' - Gaia VJ updated. *'January 24' - Evolving Item Report; White Drome Egg and The Experiment released, and Green Corallus Egg, Tama's Basket, Pantheracorax Agate and DandiiDooDad Spore evolved. *'January 28' - Ye Olde Item Update; Tavern Wench, Blade, Eloquent and Milady sets released. February *'February 1' - Gaia Alerts updated. *'February 5' - Word Bump and Credit Exchange fixed. *'February 7' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item Report; Eastern Zodiac released, and Pantheracorax Agate and Orindae evolved. *'February 7' - Valentine's Item Contest started. *'February 11' - Valentines 2k8 event started. *'February 12' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item Report; Grace of Eros, Grace of Aphrodite, Sweetheart Teddy and more Long-Stemmed Roses released, and White Drome Egg and Hermes' Moon evolved, along with Fausto's Bottle which completed its evolution. *'February 13' - New Starter sets and hairstyles available. *'February 15' - February Monthly Collectibles released: Magical Girl and Four Horsemen. *'February 18' - Gaia turned five years old. Released two-formed Kitty Slippers, as anniversary item; based on the KiKi Kitty Plushie and CoCo Kitty Plushie, two past Monthly Collectibles. *'February 21' - Evolving Item Report; Alruna's Rose released, Biancamella, Green Corallus Egg, The Experiment and DandiiDooDad Spore evolved, and Pantheracorax Agate completed its evolution. *'February 27' - New mouth and eye styles released. *'February 27' - Weekly Poll started. *'February 28' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item Report; Certificate of Adoption and Magical Girl's Uniform in different colours released, and Hermes' Moon and Orindae evolved. *'February 29' - Gaia releases Leap Year Frog item to recognize 2008's Leap Day. March *'March 6' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item report; Luck o' the Gairish released and White Drome Egg and Alruna's Rose evolved. *'March 7' - Winners of the Car Item Contest announced. *'March 10' - Torso Item Design Contest started. *'March 13' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item report; Dionaesil released and Biancamella and Hermes' Moon evolved. *'March 14' - T-Shirt sale in the GStore started. *'March 15' - Monthly Collectibles released: Wonderland and Samurai Yoroi. *'March 19' - Gaia Badge released. *'March 20' - Cash Shop Easter update and Evolving Item report; Bunny Hoodie, Chicky Hoodie and Bun-Bun Plushie released and Alruna's Rose, The Experiment and Orindae evolved. *'March 22' - The Easter Bunny sent Private Messages to Gaians and gave them Clock Eggs for the small of Easter 2k8 event. *'March 25' - Cash Shop update; Infinity Hat released along with the new hats it brought. *'March 26' - Winner of the Valentine's Item Contest announced. *'March 27' - Evolving Item Report; White Drome Egg, DandiiDooDad Spore and Hermes' Moon evolved, and Green Corallus Egg completed its evolution. April *'April 1' - The Easter Bunny sent more Private Messages to Gaians announcing that it was time to open the Clock Egg. They turn out to be bombs concluding the Easter 2k8 event. *'April 1' - Shop update; Rising Sun hairstyles and sets and MUltipants released. *'April 3' - Gaia Pinball opened for public beta testing. *'April 4' - Evolving Item Report; Alruna's Rose and Dionaesil evolved, and Biancamella completed its evolution. *'April 11' - Evolving Item Report; Enchanted Book released, and White Drome Egg, Hermes' Moon and Orindae evolved. Category:Years